Sisters and Lovers
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Después del gran deshielo Elsa descubre que ama a Anna mas que a una hermana y aunque trata de reprimir sus sentimientos al final termina por aceptarlos. Se que para resumenes soy un fracaso, asi que sólo me queda decir que los personajes de Frozen le pertenecen a la factoria Disney, demas esta decir que hay lemon, incesto y escenas lesbicas. Ojala les guste.
1. Let it go

**Let it go!**

La reina Elsa, la regente de Arendelle, sentía que por dentro era consumida por un fuego provocado por un amor prohibido. Si un amor negado no sólo porque se trata de una chica sino porque además esa chica es su hermana Anna.

Elsa se encontraba en su escritorio revisando y analizando una pila de papeles referente al reino y a nuevos tratados con nuevos países, cuando escuchó una risa muy conocida para ella, si, era Anna quien jugaba en el jardín con Olaf, el muñeco de nieve, quien se había convertido en su amigo y confidente. Elsa suspiró y sonrió sintiendo como un y cálido sentimiento embargaba su corazón, pero sacudiendo su cabeza se dijo así misma "no debes sentir". Y terminando de firmar unos últimos papeles y se dirigió a su cuarto, porque escuchar la voz de Anna la hacía feliz pero también le provocaba sufrimiento.

En su cuarto Elsa se recostó en su cama ya estaba anocheciendo y se sentía cansada no sólo por el cumplimiento de los deberes como reina, sino más bien era cansancio emocional provocado por la batalla interna que se libraba en su corazón, el sentimiento más que de hermana que sentía por Anna.

Decidió tomar un baño para tratar de relajarse pero no pudo porque sus pensamientos estaban todos dirigidos a su princesa. Y salió de la tina se puso una bata y se dirigió a su cama donde se quitó su vestimenta quedando completamente desnuda se recostó y comenzó a acariciarse pensando en que sus manos eran las de su amada Anna, empezó por sus senos los cuales masajeó muy lentamente, pellizcando sus pezones provocando que estos se erectaran, luego bajó una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar su perla de placer, dejando escapar un suspiro que se sintió como un suave gemido, sintiendo que su cuerpo se encendía de pasión dejo su excitado punto de placer para introducir un dedo dentro de su sexo y en su mente la imagen de Anna se hizo presente y comenzó a meter y a sacar su dedo cada vez más rápido agregó otro dedo mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su clítoris lo que hizo que arqueara su espalda y soltara un fuerte gemido con el nombre de Anna.

Elsa se quedó unos segundos respirando muy agitadamente para luego meterse debajo de las cobijas y trató de conciliar el sueño. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sólo daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, cuando sintió el conocido golpe en la puerta, era Anna "Elsa ¿estás ahí?".

Elsa sólo se giró en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y se hundió debajo de las cobijas, sentía su corazón agitado y quería saltar de la cama y abrazar a Anna y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, sólo deseaba que Anna se alejara de su puerta. Otra vez la voz de Anna llamándola "Elsa ¿estás bien?, por favor abre necesito hablar contigo hace días que me evitas..."

Elsa podría jurar que escuchó un sollozo, suspiró porque le dolía escuchar llorar a su hermana más ahora que todo entre ellas había vuelto a ser como cuando eran pequeñas, sólo que el amor que ella sentía por su hermana no era tan sólo fraternal. La voz de Anna se volvió a escuchar "Elsa... por favor... fue por algo que hice o dije"

Elsa estaba temblando pero sabía que tenía que enfrentar a su hermana tarde o temprano, se armó de valor, se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata y abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba Anna cabizbaja con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Elsa suspiró "Anna...". Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir porque la menor se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, haciéndola retroceder empujando a las dos dentro del cuarto y Elsa para no perder el equilibrio la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla. Anna sólo lloraba "no me alejes otra vez de ti Elsa, por favor otra vez no" le dijo con voz quebrada.

Elsa respiró profundo y guió a Anna hasta la cama donde la sentó y dirigiéndose a la puerta la cerró para así poder conversar tranquilamente con la princesa.

"Anna" dijo Elsa y se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de la menor, la cual no paraba de llorar. "Anna necesitamos hablar". Tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Anna sollozó y se calmó un poco, Elsa suspiró y puso sus manos en el rostro de su hermana y con sus pulgares secó sus lágrimas. "Anna si te alejo de mí es por tu bien, no has hecho nada malo... sólo es que" su voz se quebró lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas "es sólo que..."

Anna la miraba como tratando de descifrar lo que Elsa quería decirle "Elsa sólo dime que está sucediendo" ahora Anna estaba más tranquila y era ella quien sostenía las manos de su hermana mayor.

"Anna...yo... yo no merezco ser...tu hermana" dijo Elsa llorando "es decir tú no te mereces... a una hermana como yo..." y se puso de pie intentando salir de la habitación. Anna alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca, deteniendo su huída. Elsa forcejeó un poco pero Anna la sostuvo firme obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

"¿por qué dices que no merezco ser tu hermana, acaso te hice algo malo?" Anna estaba dolida y se notaba en el tono de su voz.

"Anna no me mal interpretes yo soy la que no merece ser tu hermana" dijo Elsa llorando casi sin control "soy yo quien no te merece..."

"Elsa a qué te refieres con que no te merezco, habla claro, por favor" la interrumpió la menor.

"Anna por favor sólo déjame ir"

"¡No Elsa, quiero saberlo ahora, estoy cansada de que me evadas, de que me ocultes cosas, y de huyas de mí..." Anna respiró profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y con voz quebrada continuó "sólo dime qué fue lo que hice mal para que me odies tanto..."

Elsa se giró y miró sorprendida a su hermana menor "no Anna yo no te odio... yo... yo... yo te amo..." y parte del cuarto comenzó a congelarse. Elsa comenzó a respirar agitadamente y le dio la espalda a Anna, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y comenzó a decir en voz baja "no sientas, contrólalo, no sientas, no sientas..."

Anna se acercó Elsa y la abrazó por la espalda susurrando "yo también te amo". Elsa abrió los ojos al sentir los brazos de la menor rodearla y se giró para quedar frente a ella. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, Anna sonrió "ya no podía más con este sentimiento y antes de irme a dormir estuve analizando la situación en mi cama y pensé en esperar hasta mañana, pero mis pensamientos y mi corazón no me dejaban dormir, así que decidí que tenía que decírtelo, por eso vine hasta tu cuarto"

Elsa tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente en los labios, al separarse amabas chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron. Elsa suspiró "yo tampoco podía más con esto Anna, me estaba volviendo loca, y si te evitaba era precisamente por esto no podía verte porque me dolía el no poder decirte lo que realmente siento por ti"

"Elsa ¿porqué siempre tienes que alejarte y encerrarte en tu propio mundo, por qué no puedes decir lo que sientes?"

"Eso fue lo que me enseñaron Anna" dijo Elsa en un tono frío y distante. Deshaciendo el abrazo se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde con la mirada hacia el suelo. Anna se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado y tomando su barbilla hizo que la mirara a los ojos y tiernamente se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, al separarse Elsa sonrió tristemente.

"Entonces tendré que darte nuevas lecciones mi vida", dijo Anna regalándole una sonrisa coqueta, Elsa se sonrojó y parpadeó un par de veces y la menor volvió a besarla en los labios esta vez el beso estaba cargado de sentimientos y de pasión, al cual Elsa respondió entre abriendo sus labios permitiendo que Anna introdujera su lengua, la cual comenzó una sensual danza con la suya provocando que la mayor dejase escapar un pequeño gemido al dejarse llevar por la sensación.

Anna fue guiando a Elsa lentamente hasta recostarla en la cama y se separó de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo en un tono muy sensual "no sabes cuánto deseaba besar tus labios"

"Y tú no sabes cuánto yo he anhelado hacer esto..." y sin previo aviso Elsa se incorpora dejando a Anna debajo de ella y toma sus manos y las lleva por sobre su cabeza y comienza a besar su cuello, provocando que la princesa gimiera al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel, Elsa se dirige a su oído y le susurra "te deseo", Anna se sonroja y ella prosigue su camino de besos, mientras sus manos se dirigen hacia los muslos de su ahora amante para acariciarlos y grata fue su sorpresa al notar que Anna solo trae una bata encima sin nada más que su ropa interior debajo. Elsa se separa de su princesa y le dice "que ropa más sexy traes sólo para venir a conversar".

Anna se sonroja y cuando va a decir algo Elsa la besa apasionadamente y la despoja de su bata y pasa sus manos y por los perfectos senos de su princesa y comienza a masajearlos mientras coloca su muslo entre las piernas de su amada lo cual provoca que Anna comience a mover sus caderas buscando el roce con el muslo de la mayor. Elsa deja los labios de Anna para bajar por su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y dándole suaves mordidas provocando que la menor deje escapar varios gemidos de placer, pidiéndole más. Ella responde acercándose a su oído y lamiendo el lóbulo le susurra "quiero que seas mía". Anna siente como una corriente de placer recorre todo su cuerpo y abraza a su hermana con fuerza apegándola más a ella. Elsa se separa de su amor para despojarse de su bata, y Anna toma ventaja de ello y toma a su reina por la cintura quedando ella sobre la mayor y tomando sus manos por las muñecas "ahora comienza su lección, su majestad".

Y se dirige al cuello de Elsa dejando una marca con sus dientes provocando que la reina gima de placer y continúa su camino hacia los bien formados senos de Elsa y con una mano toma uno acariciándolo y pellizcando su pezón con sus dedos, mientras que con sus boca se encarga de succionar y lamer el otro haciendo que los pezones de Elsa se ponga muy duros y dejando un camino de besos se dirige hacia la entrepierna de la reina, con sus manos acaricia los muslos de Elsa pasando sus uñas suavemente provocando que su hermana suspire y deje escapar pequeños gemidos que trata de ahogar tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Anna sigue su descenso y separa las piernas de su amante llegando al sexo de su amor el cual está muy mojado. Anna sonríe y acerca su boca para capturar el clítoris de Elsa con sus labios y comienza a lamerlo, haciendo que la reina arqueé su espalda y se aferre a su cabello. Anna comienza a acariciar con un dedo la entrada del sexo de Elsa y poco a poco lo introduce sintiendo como su reina se tensa al sentir al extraño invasor dentro de su intimidad, Anna succiona mas fuerte el clítoris de Elsa sacándole un fuerte gemido y logrando que su amada deje salir más de sus fluidos que la menor aprovecha para introducir otro dedo en el sexo de la reina, quien ahora mueve sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Anna, quien nota que Elsa está a punto de llegar al cielo sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensa pero no logra el orgasmo simplemente muerde el dorso de su mano tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

Anna sin sacar los dedos de la intimidad de Elsa sube besando el pubis, el vientre, el ombligo, los senos lo que provoca que la reina arqueé la espalda. Anna solo la observa y ve que Elsa tiene su cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, entonces la menor continúa su camino hasta que llega a los labios de Elsa, los besa apasionadamente y se dirige a su oído y en un tono muy sensual le dice. "¿Qué pasa cariño acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo" e incrementa la velocidad de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Elsa mientras que con su pulgar acaricia el muy hinchado y excitado clítoris de su amada"

Elsa responde dando un respingo y aferrándose a las sábanas y Anna introduce mas sus dedos dentro del sexo de su reina incrementando el roce de su pulgar con el punto de placer de Elsa quien con respiración entre cortada y entre gemidos responde "ahh...amor...ahh mmmng... me gggusta...ah ah lo que... mmmm... ah... haces"

"entonces mi vida déjalo ir, anda vente para mí, amor anda déjalo ir, déjame escucharte gemir de placer, ¿si? Anda vente para mí, déjame sentirte venir con mis dedos"

Y Anna sintió como el cuerpo de su hermana se tensaba cada vez mas y con un fuerte gemido Elsa llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre de Anna quien aceleró mas el movimiento de sus dedos dentro del sexo de Elsa para luego dejarlos quietos y solo continuó moviendo su pulgar acariciando el muy sensible botón de placer de la reina quien estrujaba las sábanas aun gimiendo el nombre de su princesa.

Anna sonríe y besa en los labios a Elsa quien aun trata de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración "eso fue increíble" dijo Elsa entre jadeos. Anna solo la acariciaba el rostro de Elsa y la miraba tiernamente, siguiendo con sus dedos las líneas de su mentón, pómulos, nariz y labios de su hermana quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente.

De pronto Anna se abrazó a Elsa "nunca me dejes" dijo casi en un susurro. La reina se incorporó tomando el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y la besó en los labios recostándola sobre la cama quedando ella sobre la princesa. "nunca lo haré te lo prometo", y besándola otra vez en los labios, comenzó a descender por el cuello de su pequeña, siguiendo hacia sus senos donde se quedó por unos cuantos minutos acariciándolos y besándolos haciendo que Anna le pidiera que continuara y así lo hizo bajó hasta la entrepierna de su amada quien estaba muy mojada lo que hizo sonreír a Elsa que se acercó al sexo de Anna para apoderarse de él lamiéndolo e introduciendo su lengua en la intimidad de la menor provocando que Anna separase aun mas sus piernas como pidiéndole más, Elsa introdujo lo mas que pudo su lengua dentro del sexo de su amante mientras que sus dedos le acariciaba su perla de placer haciendo que Anna arqueara su espalda tomando la cabeza de Elsa presionándola más sobre su intimidad. La reina reemplazó su lengua por uno de sus dedos el cual deslizó dentro del sexo de su amada princesa quien se aferró a las sábanas diciendo un montón de palabras incoherentes. Elsa agregó un segundo dedo dentro de la intimidad de su hermana y acercó sus labios al hinchado clítoris de Anna quien comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las caricias de Elsa.

Anna se apoyó en sus codos quedando semi-sentada en la cama para ver como Elsa le hacía el amor, lo que vio la llevó al borde del orgasmo y casi levantando sus caderas, lanzó un fuerte grito diciendo el nombre de Elsa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama respirando con dificultad. Elsa lamió todo el fluido que salió del sexo de Anna y sacó lentamente sus dedos de dentro de él y subió dejando un camino de besos por el cuerpo de su amante, hasta que llegó a sus labios donde Anna pudo probarse a sí misma en ellos. La reina se separó de su princesa y sonriendo le dijo un te amo, recostándose a su lado y cubriéndolas a ambas con las cobijas.

Anna pasó su brazo por la cintura de Elsa colocando la cabeza en su pecho y pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de su hermana quien ahora respiraba tranquilamente. Se abrazó a ella "te adoro mi copo de nieve". Elsa sonrió al escuchar las palabras que dijo su princesa "Yo también te adoro mi rayo de sol que trajiste la primavera a mi frío corazón" y abrazándola protectoramente, la reina y su princesa se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. The sky is awake

**The sky is awake**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Elsa y Anna se habían confesado sus sentimientos y llevaban una relación de pareja en el más absoluto secreto.

Aunque no podían controlar las miradas y coqueteos que se producían entre ellas a veces, pero trataban de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar que eran amantes.

Una noche en al que Elsa duerme plácidamente cuando siente unas caricias sobre sus senos lo que la hace gemir en el sueño, luego siente que lamen, besan y muerden su cuello para después sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos. Elsa despierta y ve a Anna sonriéndole.

"El cielo está despierto y yo también"

Elsa ríe y abraza a su princesa.

"¿quieres que te haga un muñeco?", le dice sonriendo.

"no mi amada reina quiero que me hagas el amor"

Anna se inclina y besa apasionadamente a Elsa en los labios, quien presiona a la princesa contra su cuerpo y comienza a pasar sus uñas por la espalda de Anna que se estremece y roza su sexo contra el muslo de Elsa.

La reina levanta un poco la pierna para darle más placer a su amada quien mueve sus caderas más rápido. Elsa rompe el beso y gira para quedar sobre la menor quien gime al sentir el peso y las caricias de la mayor sobre su cuerpo.

Elsa besa el cuello de Anna y desciende hasta sus senos donde posa sus labios en uno de ellos haciendo que su princesa gima de placer. Elsa baja su mano hasta la entrepierna de Anna, quien separa sus piernas en anticipación de lo que viene. La reina acaricia el clítoris de Anna con su dedo medio quien responde cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Elsa.

La reina desliza un dedo dentro del muy mojado sexo de su hermana y en respuesta Anna arquea su espalda y se aferra a las sábanas, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante para sentir mas contacto con la mano de Elsa, quien con su pulgar empieza a acariciar el muy hinchado bultito de placer de de la princesa que al sentir la caricia deja escapar un fuerte gemido con el nombre de Elsa.

La reina introduce un segundo dedo en la intimidad de la princesa y presiona hacia adelante buscando ese botoncito que envía ondas de mayor placer al cuerpo de Anna quien mueve sus caderas mas rápido y gime pidiéndole mas.

"Elsa sigue ah ah ah siiii mmm mas duro amor sii ahhh sigue mmmm ahi siiii mas fuerte amor rápido..."

Elsa acelera el ritmo de sus penetraciones haciendo que Anna gima y diga palabrotas que al escucharlas la reina sonríe y continúa con su labor acelerando cada vez más la velocidad.

"oh dios ahhhh siii cógeme Elsa siii hazme ahh tuya oh dios mmm Elsa mi amor me ah mmm vengo ahaaaah"

Elsa presionaba y giraba sus dedos dentro de su princesa, hasta que el cuerpo de Anna se tensó y levantando sus caderas arqueó su espalda y gritando el nombre de la reina llega al tan anhelado orgasmo dejándose caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama. La reina continúa moviendo los dedos dentro de la intimidad de la princesa retirándolos muy lentamente y los lleva hacia los labios de su amada quien los lame y los succiona muy sensualmente.

La reina sonríe y también lame sus dedos, se acerca a Anna y la besa en los labios, la princesa aun respira con dificultad. Elsa la observa y Anna abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la mirada llena de amor de su hermana quien sonríe pícaramente.

"No sabía que la princesa de Arendelle tenía ese vocabulario tan sucio a la hora de amar" y se echa a reír.

Anna quien está roja como tomate, sólo atina a abrazar a Elsa y esconde su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la reina, quien la abraza protectoramente y besa su cabeza.

"La culpa la tienes tú Elsa, al tocarme de esa manera haces perder el control de todos mis sentidos y hasta de lo que digo" dijo Anna abrazándose más a la reina.

"No te avergüences mi bebé me encantó escucharte decir esas palabrotas y pedirme mas ¿sabes? Me excitó mucho verte así de...caliente" dijo Elsa roja hasta las orejas.

"Uy parece que no soy la única que usa 'ese vocabulario'" dijo Anna, besándole el cuello y colocándose sobre Elsa.

"No creas que yo seré la única que dirá palabrotas esta noche, su majestad", dijo Anna, besando apasionadamente los labios de la mayor bajando directamente a los senos de Elsa donde se apoderó de uno con sus labios succionándolo como si fuese un bebé hambriento, mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro seno pellizcando el pezón provocando que la reina gimiera y se aferrar a las sábanas.

Anna siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Elsa hasta que llegó a su entrepierna donde con su lengua lamió el mojado y excitado sexo de la reina atrapando su clítoris con sus labios, besándolo y succionándolo haciendo que Elsa arqueara su espalda y gimiera cada vez más fuerte. La princesa acercó un dedo a la entrada de la intimidad de la reina acariciándola por fuera y haciendo círculos alrededor de ella, provocando que Elsa moviera sus caderas pidiendo más buscando sus dedos, pero Anna se mantenía acariciando solo la entrada mientras que con su lengua acariciaba el hinchado punto de placer de Elsa.

"Anna ahh mmm por mmm favor..."

La princesa levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Elsa.

"Anna mmm amor ahh"

La princesa presionó mas sus lengua contra el clítoris de Elsa, haciendo que la reina soltara un fuerte gemido, luego se separó dejando sólo sus dedos acariciando la entrada del sexo de su hermana.

"ah ah amor mmmm..."

"Dime qué quieres Elsa" dijo Anna en un tono dominante sin dejar de acariciar con sus dedos la perla de placer y la entrada de la intimidad de su hermana.

"Anna mmm por favor...¿si? ahh..." Elsa la miraba con ojos suplicante llenos de lujuria.

"Por favor que Elsa, anda dímelo"

"Ah ah amor haz mmm hazme tuya ahh"

Anna sonrió y atrapó nuevamente el clítoris de Elsa con su labios presionándolo con su lengua e introdujo dos dedos en muy húmeda cavidad del sexo de la reina, provocando que Elsa arqueara su espalda ly echara su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos gritando de placer. La princesa sonrió al ver la reacción de Elsa y comenzó a introducir y a sacar sus dedos mas rápidamente de la intimidad de la mayor quien movía las caderas con cada embestida que Anna daba.

La princesa reemplazó su lengua y sus labios por su dedo pulgar para acariciar el bultito de placer de su hermana para subir hasta sus labios donde los atrapó en un beso apasionado. Elsa pudo saborearse en los labios de Anna. La princesa comenzó a a acelerar el ritmo de su mano presionando con su pulgar el muy excitado clítoris de Elsa quien se encontraba a punto de tocar el cielo y se notaba por su respiración agitada y los constantes gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios.

"Dímelo Elsa pídemelo anda dímelo" le dijo Anna en el oído a la reina mientras desaceleraba el ritmo de su mano, a lo cual Elsa respondió con un gruñido.

"Vamos mi reina pídemelo" volvió a repetirle Anna a Elsa en el oído con una voz muy sensual.

"Anna ahh no mmm pares..."

"Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar su majestad"

"Anna mmm amor mmm por favor..."

"Por favor que Elsa" La princesa seguía con caricias tortuosamente lentas.

"Anna mm mi ah bebé cógeme ahh haz mmm ahh hazme llegar mm por ahh favor haz mmm que me mmm ven nnggg venga"

"Como desees mi reina" dijo Anna y beso apasionadamente los labios de Elsa para dar un nuevo ritmo a su mano que comenzó a mover de manera circular rozando las paredes del sexo de Elsa quien se retorcía de placer estrujando las sábanas, mientras Anna presionaba con su pulgar el clítoris de la reina y a la vez un muy sensible bultito dentro de su sexo que hizo que Elsa se tensara violentamente y arqueara su espalda levantando las sábanas apretadas en sus manos gimiendo y gritando el nombre de Anna en un orgasmo que hizo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo dejándola casi sin fuerzas haciendo que se desplomara pesadamente sobre la cama respirando muy agitadamente.

Anna retiró sus dedos de dentro de la intimidad de Elsa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su hermana quien aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy rápidamente.

"¿vez como no soy la única que 'usa ese vocabulario' mientras hace el amor?" dijo sonriendo.

Elsa abrió los ojos y respiró profundo.

"Eso fue tortura"

"No majestad, 'eso' no fue tortura, 'eso' fue darte placer" dijo Anna guiñándole un ojo.

La reina quien ya respiraba casi con normalidad atrajo a su princesa y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

"Si ese es el placer que darás cada vez que hagamos el amor, créeme que nunca me cansaré de pedírtelo" y volvió a besar a Anna en los labios acomodándola en su pecho

"Te amo Anna" dijo la reina.

"Y yo a ti te adoro" respondió la princesa quien se abrazó más a Elsa dándole un beso en el cuello, para después dormirse.

La reina sonrió tiernamente y besó a Anna en la cabeza y se acomodó para dormir una par de horas más antes de levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día lleno de obligaciones como soberana de Arendelle, cosa que ya no le pesaba tanto desde que tenía a su amada hermana Anna a su lado quien se había convertido en su amiga, confidente y amante.


	3. Fears

**Fears**

Elsa despierta en la madrugada al sentir como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo y que sólo se detuvieron en sus hermosos y bien formados senos, sonríe y sus labios son capturados por otros que la besan con pasión y deseo.

Una mano baja a su entrepierna y comienza a acariciar su perla de placer, Elsa gime en la boca de su amante y separa más sus piernas para disfrutar más de las caricias que esa mano le está brindando dejando escapar un gemido con el nombre de su amada.

"Anna..."

La princesa desciende por el cuello de su hermana dejando un camino de besos y luego regresa a los labios de su reina y los besa con lujuria. Se separa para tomar un poco de aire.

"Elsa te amo" dijo Anna volviendo a capturar los labios de su hermana.

Sin dejar de acariciar el clítoris de la reina, la princesa desliza un dedo dentro del sexo de su hermana quien vuelve a gemir el nombre de su amada ahogado por los besos de Anna, quien deja los labios de Elsa para descender por su cuello, hasta llegar a los senos de su amante, donde los acaricia y los excita hasta dejar los pezones de la soberana muy duros.

Anna captura un seno de Elsa con sus labios besándolo y succionándolo, como si estuviese hambrienta de placer, la reina deja escapar suspiros y gemidos entrecortados disfrutando de cada caricia que su hermana, ahora también amante le brinda.

La princesa incrementa más la velocidad de su mano e introduce otro dedo en la intimidad de la reina, mientras que con su pulgar acaricia el muy excitado clítoris de Elsa, quien al sentir el cambio de ritmo comienza a mover sus caderas al ritmo impuesto por las caricias de Anna.

"Anna... mi vida... estoy cerca"

La princesa libera el seno de la reina levantando la vista y ambas se encuentran con la mirada de la otra.

"Entonces vente para mi Elsa, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre cuando llegues al cielo" le dice sonriendo.

Anna sube hasta los labios de Elsa y los besa con deseo, pero luego los deja para besar y lamer el cuello de la reina y acercándose a su oído le susurra un te amo, mientras apoya su sexo en uno de los muslos de Elsa y comienza a moverse y a decir el nombre de su amada reina con voz muy sexy en el oído de la soberana.

"Elsa yo también estoy muy cerca, anda vente conmigo quiero que lleguemos juntas"

Elsa baja su mano hasta el sexo de Anna y comienza a acariciar su clítoris, la princesa se apega más al cuerpo de su hermana y comienza a moverse más rápido gimiendo cada vez más fuerte el nombre de Elsa.

Ambas chicas están al borde de tocar el cielo, solo un par de segundos más y las dos gritan al unísono el nombre de la otra dejándose llevar por el más exquisito orgasmo que sólo una pareja que se ama de verdad puede experimentar.

Anna se deja caer jadeando sobre Elsa, quien también está respirando agitadamente y la princesa retira con cuidado sus dedos de adentro del sexo aun palpitante de su hermana y la besa cortamente en los labios y apoya su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la reina.

"te amo Elsa" dice casi en un susurro.

"y yo te amo a ti Anna"

Elsa abraza a su hermana acomodándola a su lado y la princesa se acomoda en el pecho de la reina, abrazándola por la cintura y la soberana la besa en la cabeza dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Anna se incorpora tratando de ver a Elsa a los ojos, pero ve que los tiene cerrados, entonces la princesa sonríe y le da un corto beso en los labios a su hermana quien abre los ojos encontrándose con la mirada llena de amor de Anna, ambas sonríen.

"¿En qué piensas Elsa?"

"En nada"

"Elsa, no me mientas" dijo Anna tratando de sonar seria.

"Está bien, te diré la verdad mi copo de nieve, estaba pensando en qué dirán los nobles, los consejeros y nuestros súbditos cuando se enteren que somos más que hermanas"

Anna guardó silencio unos segundos.

"No tienen por qué enterarse"

"Tarde o temprano lo sabrán Anna"

"Pues ojalá sea más tarde que temprano Elsa, no quiero volver a perderte" y unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos aguamarina de la princesa.

La reina las secó con sus dedos y atrajo hacia a su cuerpo a su hermana y abrazándola protectoramente le acariciaba la espalda.

"Anna no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar, te juro por los dioses que prefiero abdicar al trono de Arendelle, antes de volver a separarme de ti, te amo Anna eres mi mundo, eres mi vida, eres mi todo mi hermoso rayo de sol"

Anna se abrazó fuertemente a Elsa y comenzó a llorar.

"Elsa...yo...también te amo...y te prometo...seguirte a donde... quiera que vayas" y no pudo contener más el llanto.

"Shhhh mi amor, todo estará bien te lo prometo" dijo Elsa con la voz quebrada "te juro que nunca te volveré a apartar de mí, mi vida" la reina trató de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo y lloró junto a su hermana.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambas chicas seguían llorando, Elsa abrazaba con fuerza a Anna, mientras trataba de calmarse y tranquilizar a la menor. Suspiró profundo y con su mano levantó el rostro de Anna y secó algunas lágrimas con su pulgar, suspiró y ya más calmada trató de consolar a la princesa.

"Anna, pase lo que pase yo no voy a renunciar a ti, te lo prometo" y le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura en los labios a su amada, se separó de ella y ahora Anna estaba un poco más tranquila.

"¿Me lo juras Elsa?"

"Te lo juro por lo que más quieras Anna, nunca más te dejaré fuera de mi vida"

La princesa beso en los labios a la reina para luego recostarse en su pecho, mientras Elsa acariciaba el cabello y cabeza de su hermana hasta que Anna se quedó dormida.

La reina sonrió y besó en la cabeza a la princesa y en un susurro le dijo "mi amor, aunque tengamos que irnos de Arendelle te juro por mi vida que no te dejaré"

Y suspirando pesadamente Elsa trató de dormir un par de horas más, ya que pronto amanecería y ella tendría que comenzar un día más de reuniones y obligaciones que tenía que cumplir como soberana de Arendelle, pero ésta vez iba a ser distinto, puesto a que no estaba sola, tenía a su lado a una maravillosa mujer, que desde ahora en adelante no iba a ser tan sólo su hermana sino también sería su pareja y futura esposa.


	4. Conceal

**Conceal**

Habrían pasado un par de horas desde que Elsa se había quedado profundamente dormida, cuando siente que tocan a la puerta de su recámara, perezosamente se levanta, no sin antes cubrir muy bien a Anna con las cobijas, se coloca su bata y va a abrir.

Parpadea un par de veces al ver a Gerda quien hace una reverencia. Elsa cubre un bostezo con el dorso de su mano.

"Gerda ¿Sucede algo? te noto preocupada"

La ama de llaves mira a Elsa con cara de preocupación y muy nerviosa le dice "Disculpe majestad por venir a despertarla, pero la princesa Anna no está en su habitación y la hemos buscado por todas partes y tampoco está en el castillo"

Elsa sonríe y abre un poco más la puerta señalando hacia su cama "no te preocupes Gerda, Anna tuvo un mal sueño y vino a dormir conmigo".

La ama de llaves mira hacia la cama y suspira aliviada "perdone su majestad, pero me preocupé al no ver a su alteza en su recámara por eso vine a importunarla"

Elsa muy amablemente le dice que no se preocupe que cada vez que Anna no esté en su habitación es porque estará con ella. Gerda entre cierra los ojos, y mira a Elsa como tratando de entender el verdadero significado de las palabras que la reina le había dicho, Elsa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y mirando seriamente a la ama de llaves quien hizo una reverencia "con su permiso majestad iré a preparar el desayuno", dijo, retirándose del lugar.

Elsa entra en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se apoya en ella dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Se dirige nuevamente hacia la cama y se sienta en la orilla y vuelve a suspirar.

Anna despierta y ve que Elsa está sentada en la cama, la princesa se incorpora y abraza a la reina por la espalda dándole un beso en la parte posterior del cuello haciendo que Elsa se estremezca.

"Buenos días mi vida" dice Anna en tono juguetón.

Elsa suspira y responde al saludo de la menor tomando sus manos y besándolas. Anna deshace el abrazo y se sienta al lado de la reina.

"¿Elsa que sucede?" dice mirándola con preocupación.

La reina vuelve a suspirar "acaba de venir Gerda preocupada por no haberte encontrado en tu habitación, yo le dije que habías tenido una pesadilla y te habías venido a dormir conmigo, pero ella me miró de una manera que me causó escalofríos..."

"¿crees que sospeche algo?" interrumpió Anna.

Elsa suspiro nuevamente, "la verdad no lo sé, pero pase lo que pase yo mantendré la promesa que hice anoche"

"Elsa..."

Anna se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas de Elsa, quien la miró sorprendida.

"Anda deja de preocuparte, ya verás que nada malo sucederá, además si Gerda sospechara acerca de lo que tenemos, estoy segura de que nuestro secreto estará a salvo con ella" hizo una pausa besando a Elsa en la punta de la nariz y continuó "además porque mejor no disfrutas de la vista que tienes en frente" dijo guiñándole un ojo a la reina.

Elsa sonrió.

"Tienes razón mi amor, es sólo que temo a la reacción que puedan tener los demás al saber de nuestra relación"

Anna miró a Elsa sorprendida.

"¿Escuché bien dijiste nuestra relación?"

"si, escuchaste muy bien mi copo de nieve, eso fue lo que exactamente dije... Pero olvidaba un detalle muy importante"

"¿y...Cuál es ese detalle, Elsa?"

"Bueno sé que no es el mejor lugar ni el momento apropiado para proponerlo pero no te he preguntado si quieres ser mi prometida"

"¿Tu prometida?"

"Si Anna mi prometida, yo te quiero a mi lado por toda la eternidad"

"Elsa yo..." Anna se quedó pensativa por unos segundos que para Elsa fueron eternos. De pronto la princesa sonríe "claro que quiero ser tu prometida, Elsa" dijo besando a la reina en los labios.

Elsa profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Anna y se echó hacia atrás llevándose a la princesa con ella, quien aprovechó para abrir la bata de Elsa y dejar su hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo.

Anna dejó los labios de Elsa para ir descendiendo por su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho para detenerse en los senos de la reina, donde con sus labios se apoderó de uno de esos rosados pezones, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba el otro consiguiendo ponerlos muy duros.

Elsa respiraba agitadamente y trataba de reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con escaparse de sus labios, Anna sonrió y pasó un brazo por debajo de Elsa y acomodó a ambas más al centro de la cama y separó las piernas de la soberana, pasando una por sobre la de ella y juntó sus intimidades.

La soberana no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer que se le escapó al sentir el contacto de su sexo con el de la princesa y apoyando los codos en la cama se levantó un poco buscando más contacto entre ambas, Anna dejó los senos de su hermana para besarla apasionadamente en los labios, acelerando el movimiento de sus caderas.

Ahora ambas chicas gemían en sus bocas y cada vez se movían más y más rápido ante la urgencia de querer liberar el deseo que consumía sus cuerpos ahora perlados por el sudor de la pasión.

El cuerpo de Anna comenzó a tensarse y dejando los labios de Elsa, mordió el hombro de la reina para acallar los gemidos que le provocaba el intenso orgasmo que estaba sintiendo, esa mezcla de dolor y placer llevó a Elsa al límite y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por el deseo llegando unos segundos después que su hermana al cielo del placer.

Reina y princesa cayeron jadeando y sonriendo a la cama.

"Anna eso fue..."

"Increíble" continuó la princesa.

"Si mi vida también, pero lo yo iba a decir es quefue muy intenso"

Se besaron tiernamente y sintieron como el deseo volvía a apoderarse de ellas, pero fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta, ambas chicas se separaron y se miraron sorprendidas, Anna se cubrió con las cobijas, pero Elsa se quitó la bata, entregándosela a la princesa quien se la puso, mientras que la reina creaba su habitual vestido de hielo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró otra vez con Gerda, quien hizo una reverencia u comenzó a hablar.

"Majestad venía a decirle que..." y la ama de llaves abrió sus ojos.

Elsa la miró sorprendida "¿qué venías a decirme Gerda?"

"Majestad... si me permite...creo que debería cambiar de vestido"

"¿Eh, por qué debería hacerlo Gerda?"

"Majestad creo que no ha visto su hombro" dijo el ama de llaves. Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida y corrió hacia el tocador para verse al espejo.

"¡Por Freyja!" exclamó y dio una mirada a Anna por medio del reflejo del espejo, la princesa sólo sonrió y gesticuló un 'lo siento' sin decirlo en voz alta.

Gerda que aun permanecía en la puerta, observaba el comportamiento de las dos hermanas y aclarando su garganta dijo "disculpe majestad, si quiere yo puedo alistarle otro vestido...", pero Elsa no la dejó continuar.

"No... no es necesario Gerda, yo puedo hacerlo"

"Pero majestad, ese es mi trabajo"

"Lo sé, pero yo puedo encargarme, gracias"

"Entonces ¿les preparo el baño a su majestad y a su alteza?"

"Gerda de verdad no te preocupes yo..." pero Elsa no pudo finalizar la frase porque Anna saltó de la cama y corrió donde estaba el ama de llaves.

"Yo si quiero que prepares mi baño Gerda igual que cuando era pequeña" y tomando a Gerda por el brazo Anna se la llevó a su cuarto.

Elsa cerró la puerta de su cuarto y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio dejándose caer a la cama "por poco y nos descubren" dijo en voz baja.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde preparó todo para bañarse y aunque trató de relajarse no pudo, aun temía por la relación que recién comenzaba a nacer entre ella y Anna, sacudió la cabeza y salió de la tina, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, sonrió al pensar en la marca que tenía en su hombro izquierdo y creó otro vestido, pero esta vez el diseño cubría sus hombros, se miró al espejo, levantó una ceja y sonrió "mucho mejor" se dijo.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y Elsa abrió, esta vez era Kai.

"Majestad, vengo a informarle que el desayuno está preparado y listo para ser servido en cuanto usted así lo ordene" dijo el mayordomo.

Elsa asintió "Gracias Kai"

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Elsa lo detuvo

"Espera Kai"

"Si majestad"

"Anna ya bajó a desayunar"

"No majestad, su alteza aun se encuentra en su alcoba"

Elsa mira en dirección al cuarto de Anna.

"¿Se le ofrece algo más majestad?"

"Si Kai, que sirvan el desayuno, gracias"

"Entendido majestad, me retiro" y haciendo una reverencia el mayordomo se aleja.

Elsa cierra los ojos y se apoya en la puerta de su cuarto colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerse de algo "todo estará bien" susurró, de pronto otro par de brazos la abrazan.

"Si Elsa todo estará bien, porque ahora yo estoy contigo" Elsa abre los ojos sorprendida al sentir a Anna abrazada a ella y sonríe.

"Anna..."

La princesa mira a la reina a los ojos y acerca su mano al rostro de su hermana y seca con su pulgar una lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de Elsa.

La reina abre la puerta de su recámara y toma de la mano a Anna y ambas ingresan al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez adentro la princesa besa tiernamente a la reina en los labios, ambas chicas se besan por algunos minutos y se separan para tomar aire, pero dejan sus frentes unidas.

"No temas mi amor ya verás que todo irá bien y ambas seremos capaces de sortear cualquier obstáculo que la vida nos presente en el futuro"

Elsa besó tomó la mano de su hermana y le dio un beso y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y dijo en voz baja

"Ocultar, no sentir y no dejarlos saber"

Anna levantó una ceja "¿qué dices?"

"Son las palabras que papá solía decirme"

"Elsa...yo...no..."

"No te preocupes mi copo de nieve, después de todo sólo tendremos que ser discretas y mantener nuestro romance en secreto, hasta que encontremos la mejor manera para decírselos a todos"

"Entiendo mi amor, pero ahora escúchame ¿si?, ya no estás sola yo estaré a tu lado siempre y te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes, Elsa yo soy tu hermana, tu amiga, tu amante..." Anna suspiró y continuó "te amo Elsa, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser" y volvió a besar a su hermana en los labios.

Se separaron al sentir que alguien tocaba a la puerta Elsa abrió encontrándose nuevamente con Gerda quien les venía a avisar que el desayunos ya estaba servido.

Elsa le dio las gracias al ama de llaves y salió de su cuarto llevando a Anna consigo tomada del brazo y ambas se dirigieron al comedor, mientras Gerda entraba para ordenar la recámara de la reina.


End file.
